Simone Simons
Simone Johanna Maria Simons (born 17 January 1985)2 is a Dutch singer-songwriter. She is the lead vocalist of Dutch symphonic metal band Epica. Contents 1 Early life and formation 2 Epica 3 Personal life 4 Discography 4.1 With Epica 4.1.1 Albums 4.1.2 Singles 4.1.3 DVDs 4.1.4 Other releases 4.2 Guest appearances 5 References 6 External links Early life and formation Simons was born in Hoensbroek, Netherlands. She has a younger sister by the name of Janneke who was born on Simone's second birthday.3 Her interest in music manifested itself at a very early age. Simons started playing flute for two years after joining music school at the age of 12.4 At the age of 14, she had one year of pop singing lessons, and at age 15, she switched to classical singing after listening to Nightwish's Oceanborn,5 which remains her favorite Nightwish album.6 At one point she was invited to join in a rehearsal for a black metal band; she joined it, although was a little afraid to sing.7 Simons sang in a choir for a few months, and later joined Epica.8 Epica In early 2002, Mark Jansen left After Forever over creative differences. He then began looking for musicians who would work towards a more classical/symphonic type of music project; this was initially named “Sahara Dust”.9 In late 2002, the band courted Helena Michaelsen9 (from Trail of Tears) as its frontwoman, but shortly after she was replaced by the then unknown Simons, who was Jansen's girlfriend at the time. Simons in 2012 during a concert in South America The band's line-up was completed by guitarist Ad Sluijter, drummer Jeroen Simons, bassist Yves Huts, and keyboard player Coen Janssen. The name was later changed to Epica, inspired by Kamelot's eponymous album. Epica then assembled a choir (made up of two men and four women) and a string orchestra (three violins, two violas, two cellos and an upright bass) to play along with them. Still under the name Sahara Dust, they produced a two-song demo entitled Cry for the Moon in 2002. As a result, they were signed to Transmission Records. Epica performs a blend of progressive metal,101112 gothic metal131415 and symphonic metal.1617 Another component of Epica's style is power metal;16 their former guitarist Ad Sluijter having described the band as “a bridge between power metal and gothic metal.”18 Simons has expressed a preference for the group to be described as symphonic metal19 though the founder of the group Mark Jansen notes that they do not mind being called gothic metal.20 The music of Epica is aggressive, bombastic21 and excessive17 with some songs being “epic, grand and majestic” and others “more subdued and introspective.”14 The band is also known to have progressive tendencies22 while a gothic atmosphere and sentimentality is also present in their music.1417 Personal life Simone Simons, 2009 In January 2008 Simons was suffering from MRSA. This forced Epica to cancel many of their shows. In February, her condition improved, but she had not completely recovered. In March, Epica toured with Amanda Somerville, replacing Simons for their United States tour until May 11, 2008, when Simons performed again at their show in Bibelot, Dordrecht.23 Asked about her looks as one of the factors that attracts attention to Epica, Simons said: "First of all the most important is the sound of the band, because beauty will fade one day, and I hope my voice won't Laughs... But, yeah, you have two aspects of the band – the music (the CD's) and then the live side of it (the show), and part of the show is also that it has to look nice, so I take good care of myself, I make sure that the fans have something to look at during the show."24 Among her inspirations, Simons cited metal bands such as Lacuna Coil, Nightwish, Tristania, Kamelot, Within Temptation, Dimmu Borgir, Tiamat, some classical music such as Mozart. While appreciating tattoos in other people, Simons said she won't ever get one.25 Simons and long-time partner, Kamelot keyboard player Oliver Palotai have a son, Vincent Palotai, born on October 2, 2013.26 In December 2013, Simons announced on her blog that she had recently got married to Palotai.27 Simons runs a blog called "SmoonStyle", where she writes about her fashion, makeup, food and experiences she has had as a member of Epica, as well as in her personal life.28 Discography With Epica Simone Simons performing with Epica, 2014 Albums The Phantom Agony (2003) Consign to Oblivion (2005) The Divine Conspiracy (2007) Design Your Universe (2009) Requiem for the Indifferent (2012) The Quantum Enigma (2014) Singles "The Phantom Agony" (2003) "Feint" (2004) "Cry for the Moon" (2004) "Solitary Ground" (2005) "Quietus (Silent Reverie)" (2005) "Never Enough" (2007) "Chasing the Dragon" (2008) "Unleashed" (2009) "Martyr of the Free World" (2009) "This is the Time" (2010) "Storm the Sorrow" (2012) "Forevermore" (2012) "The Essence Of Silence" (2014) "Unchain Utopia" (2014) "Victim Of Contingency" (2014) DVDs We Will Take You with Us (2004) Retrospect (2013) Other releases Cry for the Moon (demo, 2002) The Score – An Epic Journey (2005) The Road to Paradiso (book and compilation, 2006) The Classical Conspiracy (live, 2009) Guest appearances Aina – Days of Rising Doom (2003) Kamelot – The Black Halo in "The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)" and appears in its video (2005) Kamelot – One Cold Winter's Night in "The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)" (2006) Kamelot – Ghost Opera in "Blücher" and "Season's End" (2007) Primal Fear – New Religion in "Everytime It Rains" (2007) Ayreon – 01011001 in "Web of Lies" (2008) Xystus & US Concert – Equilibrio in "Act 1 – My Song of Creation", "Act 2 – Destiny Unveiled" and "Act 2 – God of Symmetry" (2008) Sons of Seasons – Gods of Vermin in "Fallen Family", "Fall Of Byzanz" and "Wintersmith" (2009) Kamelot – Poetry for the Poisoned in "House on a Hill", "So Long", "All is Over"(2010) MaYaN – Quarterpast in "Symphony of Aggression", "Mainstay of Society", "Bite the Bullet", "Drown the Demon" and "Sinner's Last Retreat" (2011) Sons of Seasons – Magnisphyricon in "Sanctuary" (2011) Avalon – Angels of the Apocalypse (2014)29 Angra – Secret Garden in "Secret Garden" (2014)30 Countermove: The Power of Love (2014) Charity single for The Red Cross, originally by Frankie Goes to Hollywood Leaves' Eyes – King of Kings in "Edge Of Steel" (2015) References 1.Jump up ^ Simone Simons. Epica.nl. Retrieved on 2011-12-04. 2.Jump up ^ "Simone Simons / Band / Epica". Epica.nl. 1985-01-17. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 3.Jump up ^ "Smoon's Snoepjes (Smoon's Candies)". smoonstyle.com. Retrieved February 13, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ http://www.spotlightreport.net/slider/on-the-spot-epicas-lead-vocalist-simone-simons-interview Archived May 1, 2013, at the Wayback Machine. 5.Jump up ^ "Simone Simons – Official Website". Simonesimons.nl. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 6.Jump up ^ "Twitter / SimoneSimons: Fav NW album is 'Oceanborn'". Twitter.com. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 7.Jump up ^ "Simone Simons 3rd interview in heavyworlds.com". www.heavyworlds.com. Retrieved 2007-09-10. 8.Jump up ^ "Simone Simons : A New Age Dawns – Fã Clube Oficial Brasileiro do Epica". Anewagedawns.com.br. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 9.^ Jump up to: a b "Epica – Metal Storm". Metalstorm.ee. Retrieved 2012-11-19. 10.Jump up ^ Rivadavia, Eduardo. Simone Simons at AllMusic. Retrieved 2011-08-18. 11.Jump up ^ "Musical Discoveries Epica". Musicaldiscoveries.com. Retrieved 2008-11-03. 12.Jump up ^ "Musical Discoveries Epica 2008". Musicaldiscoveries.com. Retrieved 2008-11-03. 13.Jump up ^ "Artists :: EPICA". MusicMight. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c Bowar, Chad. "The Divine Conspiracy Review". About.com. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 15.Jump up ^ Smit, Bas. "Consign To Oblivion Review". Lordsofmetal.nl. Retrieved 2008-03-03. 16.^ Jump up to: a b Rivadavia, Eduardo. "The Phantom Agony Review". Allmusic.com. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Fox, Keith. "The Divine Conspiracy Review". Metalreview.com. Archived from the original on March 2, 2008. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 18.Jump up ^ Cursed With Oblivion. "Interview with Mark Jansen, Simone Simons and Ad Sluijter of Epica". Xs4all.nl/~cursed. Archived from the original on January 16, 2008. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 19.Jump up ^ Rademacher, Brian. "Interview with Simone Simons of Epica". Rockeyez.com. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 20.Jump up ^ Vayner, Ofer. "Interview with Mark Jensen of Epica". Alternative-zine.com. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 21.Jump up ^ Van der Wal, Kim. "The Divine Conspiracy Review". Lordsofmetal.nl. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 22.Jump up ^ Rivadavia, Eduardo. "Consign to Oblivion Review". Allmusic.com. Retrieved March 30, 2008. 23.Jump up ^ 1 Archived November 29, 2012, at the Wayback Machine. 24.Jump up ^ ":: Metalist Magazine :: Interviews :: Epica – הקונספירציה חוזרת לישראל ::". Metalist.co.il. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 25.Jump up ^ "Twitter / SimoneSimons: I love tattoos on other people". Twitter.com. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 26.Jump up ^ "Simone and Oliver have a little boy!". "http://epica.nl. October 4, 2013. Retrieved October 4, 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Simons, Simone (2013-12-25). "Vrolijk Kerstfeest! ❯ SmoonStyle". Smoonstyle.com. Retrieved 2014-07-28. 28.Jump up ^ "SmoonStyle ❯ A Beauty & Lifestyle Blog by Simone Simons". Smoonstyle.com. Retrieved 2014-07-28. 29.Jump up ^ "First singer for Avalon II revealed!". Avalon Opera.com. 7 October 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 30.Jump up ^ "New Album "Secret Garden" Announced By Angra". Metal Underground. 17 November 2014. Retrieved 17 November 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Simone Simons. Simone Simons' official website Simone Simons' official blog Epica's official website Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch female singers Category:Dutch heavy metal singers Category:Dutch singer-songwriters Category:Dutch expatriates in Germany Category:Epica (band) members Category:Female heavy metal singers Category:People from Heerlen